Hellsing: Resurgence
by MajikalShy
Summary: Marion is asked to live under Hellsing's roof. She has no idea why. Odd things began to happen as she starts having nightmares about a 'man in red'. What does this all mean? What is it that everyone isn't telling her? Resurgence is a series of following the Hellsing Ultimate OVA series where secrets are revealed, destruction ensues, and desires are discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Integra had been tossing around this kind of idea for a while. Her arms were crossed behind her, wringing her hands in distress. She gazed at her reflection of her window for the longest time, careful to follow every worry line etched into her aging face with one remaining eye, the blue of her irises reflecting the light of the sun that had barely revealed itself on this cloudy afternoon.

All was quiet here. Even with his return. Mere days had passed. Everything was back to how it should be. Yet, everything has changed so much.

She was tired. And there will be a time where one day this family will crumble and traditions will fade. Times are forever shifting. Integra had contemplated to just allow the Hellsing name whither away into forgotten history. Monster Hunting had fallen into the hands of British Military, where conflicts were more public and acts of vigilante justice were taken upon by civilians, causing a massive uproar at least once a week. Fear has been stricken by the common people that have resulted in acts of violence, and now Hellsing's only job these days are the cleanup of the aftermath.

This was becoming a losing battle at this point. With more awareness, there was more danger. Caution was thrown into the wind. And Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing for once, started to feel hopeless for this once great country.

And she despised it.

There was a firm knock at the door, and behind it, Seras Victoria emerged. She simply poked her head through, her iridescent eyes concerned.

"You requested to see me, Sir?" she asked. The older woman turned, long blonde locks flowing around her body almost fluidly as she did so. Her posture never faltered, shoulders back and narrow chin held up with a sort of nobility and authority. Yet, her face had a gentleness to it, as she gazes at her. Like a mother fonding over her child. It always amazed Seras that, after all this time, the Master of the house still holds such power and grace. However now she has developed more of a strong maternal instinct as the two grew closer, which made her even more endearing and admirable.

With a nod, Integra held out an arm, gesturing at the leather chair across from her desk. "Indeed," she responded.

"Thank you for coming on short notice. I realize you have had your hands full with the new recruits."

Seras shook her head, waving her hands in front of her sheepishly, "It's no trouble at all! I am always at your beck and call." She smiled wide and seated herself in front of her superior, her hands clasped on her knees as her rear rested on the edge of her perch.

Integra couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. There was a girlish charm to Seras that even she had to admit was rather infectious. It was refreshing to see, especially with these bleak times.

"So..." Seras began. "Is there something the matter? It sounded urgent."

Her superior settled down herself, arms atop her desk and chin rested into her entwined fingers. She studied the vampiress in front of her in silence. Seras tilts her head, even more inquisitive.

"Sir?"

"Forgive me. My mind seems to be elsewhere at the moment. But, yes. There is something I must ask of you," Integra finally spoke.

With a furrowed eyebrow, Seras questions, "are you... Are you alright, Sir? You have been acting distant lately. What is it that's on your mind?"

Integra's lips curve into a small smile, "I'm sorry I have been worrying you. My, I must be losing my edge if I am becoming that obvious."

Before deliberating, she grabs for a case that had been in one of her drawers. It's silver polished with a fine finish and bordered with an intricate floral design. She opened it carefully, and within it's velvety interior were her best cigars. Integra plucked the Cuban out and stored the rest away from safe keeping. She then held it under her nose, inhaling the faint musk before reaching for a cigar cutter and removing the butt of it, discarding the piece into the trash.

Seras watched her carefully, studying her every movements. She chewed at her lower lip thoughtfully. The curiosity was starting to eat at her.

Integra fixed the cigar in between her teeth then lighting a match. After taking a long drag, she gazes at Seras.

"I have called you here, because I have been reached out to by a long time friend. It seems her daughter has developed- What is with that look?"

"Oh! Uhm, it's really nothing. It's just..." Seras paused. She shrunk back a little, pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

"It's just.. I didn't realize you had other friends outside myself and Master. And Walter of course, before he.. You know..."

She was met with a sharp swat to the head, letting out a loud squeal of surprise. Integra held a bundle of newspaper she had found laying around her desk, leaning forward as she struck the girl.

"Excuse me!?" she shouted.

"Has immortality robbed you of respect for your elders, girl? You're still English, have some damned manners!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Seras begged.

Integra sat back with a soft grunt, pinching the Cuban in her fingers with one hand and rubbed at her eyes underneath her glasses with the other.

"As I was saying," she continued. "I have been contacted by a friend whom I have known for a long time. Carol Brightton. She was once a valued member of the Hellsing Organization until deciding to move to the States to settle down. She has had a daughter since then, Marion Brightton."

Seras listened intently with a doe like stare.

"It has come to my attention that she has been suffering behavioral problems and needs to be addressed. I took it upon myself to invite Marion here for rehabilitation. Whip her into shape."

The vampiress tilted her head, expression contorting into confusion. Integra met her gaze with a pointed glare, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't mean to sound rude, but... Why would that be your problem?"

Her superior let out a sigh, "I understand your skepticism. However, I trust this woman with my life, and she with hers, as well as her own daughter's. It would be amiss if I didn't take on this task when Carol has done so much for this family."

Seras wrinkled her nose a little, "Sure, but. I don't know if having just anybody here would be a wise choice, let alone someone from another part of the world. I'm worried she might see things she doesn't understand and lash out somehow and it backfires on us as a whole."

Integra nods, "I acknowledge voicing your concerns, Seras. But, I have already taken precautions that nothing goes awry. Which is why I have requested you to escort her back here safely."

Seras blinks once, twice, and then three times, before pointing at herself for confirmation, "wait... Me!?"

Integra leans back, folding her hands in front of her casually, "Correct."

"B-But why?"

"There has been heavy vampire activity lately, and I need this transition to go as smoothly as possible. Just your presence alone would be enough to deter these monsters away."

"I'm-I'm honored, Sir! But," Seras began. "Why my presence? Wouldn't something like this be better suited for Master Alu-"

Interrupted with a loud thud, Integra rises out of her seat, slamming her hands down onto the desk and causing Seras to jump with a shriek.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

There was a silence, the room heavy with tension. The woman reclines back into her chair, taking the cigar back into her lips and rubs at her temples, chewing irritably at the binder of the Cuban.

"I apologize for my outburst, Seras," Integra finally said.

"But, no. Absolutely not. I entrusted this task to you. After all these years of working together I would like to believe that your are more than capable enough to do this on your own, as you have before many other times as my Captain of the Guard."

She looks at Seras then, "I can trust you with this. Am I wrong in doing so?"

Seras flinched a little and stood upright, "of course, Sir. I won't let you down."

"Very good. I will have a car ready for you as soon as I have word of her plane landing. Your destination will be at Heathrow. The constant flow of tourists coming in and out should make things less conspicuous. It will draw less attention," Interga added.

With a nod, the girl salutes, "yes, Sir."

"I know you will not fail me, Seras. May God and the late Queen's spirit guide you."

Seras turns to leave then pauses, her hand remains on the bronze doorknob as she did so. Integra notices her hesitation. "What is it now," she demanded, her patience starting to wane.

"Sir. If I may. When I asked about Master Alucard in regards to this mission. You reacted in such a way that.."

She pivots her body a little so her eyes met with her superior's and continued on, "you were afraid something might happen if he were to go in my stead. Something so simple, yet, you made it sound as if he would jeopardize it in the whole grand scheme of things... Tell me... Why can't he do it?"

Integra stands abruptly, causing Seras to tense up, but was met with a sigh of relief when the woman ventures back toward the window.

"This is a very delicate situation, Police Girl," she says. "More delicate than you realize. And I would appreciate you keeping your questions to yourself for now. I will not permit Alucard near that girl, and you are not to mention any word to him. You might be his fledgling, but you are still my servant. I expect you to do a job and get it done effortlessly. There will be an explanation when the time comes. For now, there will be no more questions on the matter. Do I make myself clear, Captain Seras Victoria?"

Seras opens her mouth to make an objection. She considers it and bites back her words.

"Yes, Sir," she answers, quietly and then makes her exit.

Integra remained standing there, listening to the sounds of footsteps receding down the hallway. She turns her head to the oil painting mounted on her wall, looking into the eyes of the late Arthur Hellsing, for answers.

"Look at me," she said to herself. "And old grandma and yet here I stand, questioning whether or not I am making the right choices for this family. What would you do, father?"

She knew what she was about to put into motion would change the course of this organization's history. Would it be the right choice, though? Sure, she has a responsibility to uphold to ensure that this girl is well off. But, an even bigger obligation to keep this house afloat.

She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "I will train her to the best of my ability. Only time will tell if she will be able to stand on her own two feet," Integra told herself.

Integra found herself standing in front of the portrait now, placing a calloused hand almost gingerly onto the canvas. "This could make our foundation stronger," she told him. "Or completely break us."

She debated within herself for a while, until succumbing to her final verdict. With that judgement realized, there was only one thing to do.

"Wish me luck, father," Integra nodded, then swiftly made her way out of the room, where she would make her way through the labyrinth of hallways and down into the deepest parts of the mansion's basement.

It was almost nostalgic. Her fingers traced the cold walls of the house's dungeon. Memories flooded back to her as if it happened yesterday. Her father's death. Her uncle's betrayal. The way she felt when she was backed into the corner. The sound of a gunshot, the sting of the bullet grazing her arm, and the scent of her own blood. And finally, that fateful encounter with the monster in the darkness and his unyielding devotion to her as his true master.

She was such a young child back then. Even now, she couldn't help feel the eerie chill pass through her being.

"Get a hold of yourself," She scolded herself.

It was here that her life had made a drastic change. Her fingertips lightly touched the icy surface of the heavy iron hatch that kept the family's greatest secret prisoner. It had opened almost easily, as if her arrival was expected.

Of course it was.

"Odd of you to be the one visiting me," a low voice reverberated against the walls. Integra followed the sound, coming to a stop in front of a figure reclined at a tall wooden throne. His long legs were lazily crossed, gloved hands rested at his lap with fingers coiled together. He observed the woman before him, red eyes illuminating in the darkness.

"Lovely, as always."

"Cut the flattery, Alucard," Integra said sharply.

"You were always one to get straight to the point. You're no fun," he commented, the smile obvious in his tone. "What is it you need of me? I grow rather bored of just sitting here twiddling my thumbs."

"You speak as if you are condemned here. You had plenty of opportunity to assist in recent objectives," Integra interjected.

"Simple pest control that even the Police Girl can handle on her own. It would be a waste of my time," Alucard pointed out.

"This, however," he smirked. "Has piqued my interest."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "I know you have been listening through the walls. There's no need to dance around the situation. So it will be much simpler to tell you that you are to stay put and not be seen."

The man grasped at his heart, feigning anguish, "why Integra, I'm hurt. Are you implying that I am prohibited from welcoming the newest addition to our little family?" His eyes blazed with mischief.

"Especially when I'm dying to find out what makes her tick. I would love to know if the generation_ they've_ kept alive is as resilient as they were more than a century ago."

He leaned forward, focused sharply on his master. "Are you really denying me the pleasure of testing her? I simply want to see what she is made of. Tell me..."

Alucard tilted his head, baring his teeth in a grin, "Are you afraid that I will drive her away? Is this child really that weak willed that you would shield her away from what could be her fate? Why, I remember when you were just a child-"

"That's quite enough," Integra jabbed.

Laughter echoed through the chamber. "Have I hit a nerve?" Alucard mused. "You surprise me, my Master. All these years have made you soft."

"I am still head of this house. How dare you question my obligations and motives. You are to only do as you are told."

"Oh? And what if she comes to me, then?"

Integra narrowed her eye, "and by that, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?" Alucard relaxed back into his chair. "Curiosity can be a dangerous thing," he pointed out. "You are aware that she will have questions."

"And I will answer them."

"Even of her nightmares?"

There was silence. The air grew thick. Alucard continued on, "there are things that even you can't muster to swallow. I can see everything that she sees. Our thoughts are one in the same. Every memory of the past that continues to plague us both. We are even connected as she dreams. You and I both cannot change the course of what is to come. And she will either have the power to overcome it, or it will completely destroy her. Either way, I will be content with it."

Integra gritted her teeth, "I will not change the course of my actions because you seem to have some sort of complex. Do not mock my authority with these pretenses."

Alucard shrugs. "As you wish, My master," he replied. And then he stood, bowing at the waist, red fedora held to his chest.

"Just be prepared for the consequences."

* * *

_Authors Note: _

_Greetings!_

_I've been previously posting this story as sort of a rough draft in a series of acts, of which I was not quite happy with. However, the material makes for a great foundation of painting a bigger picture of what I want to convey to the audience. _

_I am giving this another shot and writing this story out in a more appropriate novel format. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please, positive feedback is always welcome!_

_Happy reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

It took everything in Seras to take her mind off of the conversation that had transpired between herself and Integra. Her eyes followed the scenery that had rapidly gone by as she rode in the passenger seat. Still ways away from her destination.

The sunset barely blazed through the dark clouds among the horizon. Yet, it was still a breathtaking sight. It was a rare occasion that Seras could witness this. Her tolerance to the daylight had its limits. She could handle it in small amounts, until she eventually began to feel ill. The cons of being the true undead. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Is there something the matter, Miss Victoria?" the driver had asked. She had not turned away from the view, elbow propped against the door frame and knuckles firmly pressed into her cheek as her chin rested into her gloved palm. "I'm just curious, is all," she replied. "I wonder what kind of person this Marion is. Sir Integra wouldn't really tell me anything else, other than she's being brought here for some kind of behavioral problem."

Her eyelids drooped a little, thoughtfully, "it just worries me a little." It could either go well, or snowball into a complete disaster. Just with that briefing, it made her think that this girl could possibly be a loose cannon. Hunting monsters was enough already. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this.

Heathrow was another issue. Why such a crowded place? Sure, it made sense that it would take as much attention away as possible. However, where would she even begin to look?

Finally for what had seemed like hours, civilization was in view. Seras shifted and stretched out with a groan of relief.

London was a much different place than she remembered. there were billboards of propaganda and exaggerations of vampire lore, movie posters and souvenirs almost demeaning the very basis of what she was. She wrinkled her nose a little. All these sounds and smells were almost overwhelming. Since rebuilding, it seemed more like a sideshow. The British Military were supposed to spread awareness and provide protection. Yet, they decided to make some kind of profit by making this place more of a tourist attraction rather than something to be held sacred.

She wandered for a while inside the airport, a cardboard cutout with the girl's name painted on it tucked under her arm. The buzz of many conversations and scents made Seras' head spin. It had been a while since she had been in a rather social setting. She bit into her lip with a narrow canine, breathing steadily to keep herself grounded. It was a really bad idea to leave without feeding first. Seras swallowed hard, her throat suddenly felt dry.

Her self-control improved greatly, yet there were still hunger pains that were almost unbearable. Luckily, Integra decided hunting game was more efficient than just supplying blood medically. They were in a rural enough area that wildlife flourished, given the right season. It provided almost as a stress relief, as well.

Seras reached into the breast pocket of her uniform and retrieved a cell phone. She stared at the screen for a while, where it had shown a text from Integra earlier the specific terminal and concourse she should expect Marion to exit from.

"This should be it then," she muttered to herself. She watched the flood of passengers arrive, promptly holding up the cutout and standing onto the very tips of her toes.

Seras puffed out her cheeks in frustration, not even grabbing anybody's attention. Where was she? This was the correct place, right? Did she even get on the plane? Maybe this was a mistake...

Her blue eyes lit up, honing in on a young woman that appeared to be lost. She traversed through the people with a sour expression, shoulders hunched up as if she were trying to shield herself away from the public. Seras had a strong inclination that this was her girl. She began to hop a little, waving an arm foolishly above her head to grab her attention.

The woman squinted, carefully inspecting the sign Seras held up with vigor. Her expression began to shift with that of little relief, quickly shoving her way through the cluster of bodies.

Seras didn't know what to expect. This girl wasn't quite what she had envisioned. She donned a rather large, black hoodie, complimented with gray sweatpants that had sagged against her petite form, and dark high-tops on her feet. She possibly could be mistaken for a male at a distance. That is, until she came closer.

She was rather pretty upon further observation. Her face was otherwise bare with the exception of two studs protruding from her lower lip, and another at the upper corner like a beauty mark. The girl's hair- which was a peculiar shade of red- messily framed her face, accentuating her high cheekbones as the rest hung down her mid back in a loose braid. Dark circles were visible underneath her eyes. Evidence of lack of sleep no doubt. What had surprised Seras the most... Was how small she was! She could have at least been a good five inches shorter than herself.

The blonde tilted her head curiously. "Erm," she mustered out. Marion raised an eyebrow, slate gray eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. "What?" she questioned at last, agitation laced in her voice.

"N-Nothing!" Seras stammered, her cheeks began to heat up. "I just wasn't expecting someone so...-"

"Less dignified?"

"N-no! So.. So casual! It's different."

The red head rolled her eyes, "What? Were you expecting someone more refined? Sorry to disappoint you. I didn't think I was shipped off for some job interview, rather than being dumped on somebody's doorstep on last minute notice."

Seras cleared her throat, "I'm not disappointed. You just caught me off guard is all."

"I get that a lot."

She frowned, "Right... Well, I'm Seras Victoria, by the way. I was sent to come bring you home."

"Marion," she put simply, adjusting the book bag she had slung over her shoulder. "Oh!" Seras exclaimed, "I can grab that for you, if you'd like." Marion shook her head, retreating herself back a step as the other woman reached out to grab her belongings. "Thanks, I got it," she replied curtly.

"Uh... O-Okay."

It shocked her how defensive she already was. She definitely had to be patient with this one.

"How was your flight, Miss Brightton?" she asked, in hopes of starting small talk. Marion made a face, "Just Marion would be fine. I'm weird with formalities. It makes me feel stuck up."

Seras blinked, dumbfound, "alright then."

"As for my flight. It was kind of... Interesting. I've never flown before," she admitted. "You must be exhausted," the other woman sympathized. That could explain her crabby attitude. Marion rubbed at an eye with her sleeve. "Maybe a little," she said with a yawn.

"You didn't bring a whole lot. You sure you have everything you need?"

"I figured I'd be shopping for more clothes while living here. So, I didn't bother packing too much other than what I normally wear on a daily basis and my laptop, and maybe a few video games."

"I see... Well, that's rather smart, actually."

Marion shrugged, "I guess."

The ride back was almost agonizing. The two women have not even spoken a word to each other since the airport. Seras of course had questions. But, with Marion's impassable disposition, she had thought best to keep them to herself until she warmed up to her. If that was going to ever be possible.

Marion already didn't like being here. She mainly focused on listening to the lyrics that were screaming into her ear from her headphones, the volume turned all they way up to maximum to drown out any outside noise. It was also the best distraction she could come up with to ease her mind from the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her gut. The closer they were to the house, the more uncomfortable she really felt. It was almost enough to make her jump out of her skin, and she didn't know why.

She was just being paranoid. Maybe.

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the window, the cool glass almost calming her nerves. The car came to a stop, and that temporary feeling of solace was replaced with unrelenting dread. The door was held open for her, and she hesitated.

There was a woman waiting, the way she stood signified a noble and reserved demeanor. It was almost intimidating, if not for the look in her eye that showed welcoming and acceptance. Even behind that was a look of concern.

God, it was like her mother was looking at her.

Marion was amazed of her rather masculine appearance. It was somehow appealing. Her blond hair that draped over her back glossed like fine silk. It was a contrast to her bronze skin, but it didn't clash. Her one eye glimmered still with an unshakable determination and youth that stood the test of time, while the other remained hidden with a leather eye patch. It was amazing how one person could hold such air of power that she felt so small in comparison.

"Welcome home, Marion," the woman spoke with a nod.

Marion coughed a little and looked away, embarrassed, "Yeah... Thanks. Good to see you too, Aunt Integra."

Seras, shocked, nearly fell out of the vehicle.

"Wait... WHAT!?"

The two women stared at Seras for a long time with bewilderment. "Smooth," Marion complimented, facetiously. Integra pinched the bridge of her thin nose. Seras composed herself quickly, dusting herself off. "My bad. I'm sorry," she let out a flustered chuckle.

Integra shook her head, then turned toward the red head. "I already have a room arranged for you. I could have someone take your belongings there," she offered. Marion's lips twisted into a crooked smile. "Nah, it's fine," she declined, "thanks, though." Integra placed a hand on her shoulder, ushering her into the house. "Alright, then," she responded, "but I do insist you get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in days. And there is much to discuss."

Marion rubbed at her eyelids with the pads of her thumb and index finger. "Yeah, sure," she grumbled. Her feet dragged against the pavement, trying to keep up. She just didn't have the energy, so Marion just allowed the older woman to tow her where ever she pleased. Her head was swimming with fatigue. Haven't slept in days was right. Whether it was that specific reason or jet lag, her body responded in a hypnotic state as she was lead into the great halls.

Seras could only help but watch this rather laid-back display. It was almost abnormal to see her superior behave in such a way, and allow such indifference from their guest. She squinted, mouth agape in astonishment. "What..." she began, "on Earth just happened?"

"So do you plan on standing there, catching flies, Police girl? Or are you coming inside as well?" Integra bellowed, turning her head briefly to eye her. Her free arm looped around Marion's shoulders to prevent her from tumbling over. "R-Right! Coming!" Seras responded, tripping over her own two feet and then regaining her balance swiftly as she followed after the two. She scratched at the back of her head, ruffling up her already messy golden hair.

Marion was amazed at how spacious this place really was. Her head lulled a little back and forth as her eyes wandered about curiously. There were many portraits of important historic figures lined up on the mossy blue and green walls. Of course, none she had recognized. The grand staircase was the center piece of the entryway, dark oak railings polished to perfection as they reflected the faint candlelight that hung up along the massive hallways. Their footsteps on the tile echoed ominously. It seemed inviting and warm enough. Well, as much as Integra could make it. Yet, Marion still felt a chill crawl down her spine.

Her eyes followed to one painting in particular. She paused, gazing into the man's eyes for a while. Marion felt some sort of comfort and familiarity that any anxiety she felt beforehand miraculously vanished. It was like seeing an old friend.

"Abraham Van Helsing. The first master of this house, and founder of this Organization," Integra chimed in, causing Marion to jump. "The vampire hunter?" she asked. Integra chuckled. "You are aware. I see your mother keeps you well informed. That's good," she praised. "But," she continued, "that is only half correct. Van Helsing was a very exceptional doctor and well educated man. Many remedies and practices in medicine were heavily influenced by his genius."

The older woman surveyed the portrait fondly, "it was only until he was called upon by his very own student to diagnose an ailing woman whom he was infatuated with did he establish his true calling. Since then, he had made it his mission to spread his knowledge on the very nature of these creatures and how to eradicate them."

"Wow," Marion breathed.

"Indeed."

She lead Marion into the upper story. "We will catch up soon enough. In the meantime," Integra pressed, holding the ornate door open for her. "You need your sleep. Dinner will be ready in couple of hours, and I will bring someone up to retrieve you. That should be plenty of time to recover from your travels."

"It's lovely, thank you," Marion responded. Integra exchanged a small smile, "No need to thank me. Your family has always been welcome. Consider this your home now." She left the young woman to her privacy, closing the door behind her quietly.

Marion let out a huff, tossing her worn book bag onto the bed, creasing the once immaculate silken sheets. She unzipped her jacket, exposing a t-shirt with a novelty print of the Pokemon logo pressed into the ashen fabric, and kicked off her shoes.

She plopped her rear onto the soft mattress with a grunt rubbing at her stiff and sore thighs with a wince. She contemplated for a good minute, then removed her sweat pants. Her eyes followed along the protruding scars that flawed her pale flesh and the bruises that blotted her knees and calves. Marion promptly shoved the bag off of her bed after removing her laptop from its contents, and enveloped herself into the cool covers. Her eyelids grew heavy as soon as her head hit the feathered pillows.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she reasoned with herself, allowing sleep to take the reigns.


	3. Chapter 3

Back within Integra's office, she and Seras remained in awkward silence. The only sound heard was the constant scratching of pen on paper as the older woman proceeded to sign documents. Seras cast a shifting gaze from her superior to the floor for several minutes.

This was starting to drive her absolutely nuts.

"So," Seras finally spoke. "Aunt Integra?"

Integra paused, looking up at her over wire framed glasses. "Yes, Seras? What is your point?" she inquired. Seras held her arms out to her sides inquisitively. "_Aunt Integra?"_ she repeated.

"That is correct, Police Girl," her superior answered. Sera's baffled expression hadn't faltered, and she sighed, "I've already established her family and mine are close. She can call me whatever she wishes. Don't be daft."

Seras frowned, "That may be... I've just never seen someone act so... offhand before. I have to say, Sir. With due respect, it's a little unnerving." Integra sat back, inhaling sharply. "She is far away from home," she reminded her, "it will take her time to adjust." Seras chewed at the inside of her cheek. It had still made no sense to her.

"I don't expect you to fully understand. Customs are far different for her than it is for us."

"I see," was all Seras could muster. Integra proceeded to work diligently. "She has never been away from her mother," she added.

"Really?" Seras says, rather shocked. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt, "Are they close?" Her superior nodded. "That's nice..." The older woman set her pen down, then rested her chin onto her knuckles. "From my recollection, you were the same way. With your own mother," she mentioned. Seras' lips curved up slowly. "Yes, we were," she replied.

"Then I'd hope you'd be more open to show a little more empathy."

Seras scratched at her cheek nervously, "Of course..." She leaned against the door frame, crossing her legs at the ankles. "So, what is her story?" she asked, angling her head to the side.

"The girl has been suffering from a major case of insomnia," Integra informed, "I'm sure you have noticed the signs. She has nightmares, that have become more and more consistent since she's gotten older. She is here so we can investigate further as to why this is."

"Like some kind of sleep experiment?" Seras pressed.

"If you would like to call it that."

She squinted, suspicious, "Why would that have anything to do with us, though?" Integra closed her eyes a moment. "Because she's been having dreams about monsters, Seras."

Silence.

"Her mother has done everything in her power to keep her daughter out of the lime light as far as vampire hunting goes. She never wanted her to have any part of it and merely raise her to have a happy and normal life. Unfortunately, this method has been disrupted by these visions. All solutions to wipe out any evidence has been rendered futile. Therapy, medications, etcetera. So I had offered her sanctuary while I dive further to examine if there is some deeper meaning."

Seras' face twisted in perplexity. "How are you going to go about that?" she asked, a little baffled. Integra offered a smirk. "I have my ways," she replied. "the easiest way is to bring her to a relaxed state and open up her mind. Perhaps what she will describe will give us clues."

"So... You plan to conduct a form of hypnotism?" Seras was skeptical.

"Correct," Integra answered, "such practice was performed over a century ago. The first to succeed in this method was Doctor Abraham Van Helsing."

"Oh?" Seras responded, now curious, "what did he use it for exactly?" Her superior seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering, "he applied this strategy on Wilhemina Harker to track down the very vampire that had terrorized her."

The room became eerily quiet again. Seras' jaw began to drop. "That could only mean...-" she stammered. Integra interrupted, "yes, Seras. I am talking about your own Master, just the same." She then raised an eyebrow, "I'm quite surprised he has mentioned very little to you. The only fledgling he has left." The girl frowned, "unfortunately not. Apparently there are things Master likes to keep private. And I rather not push the issue. He's been rather... Quiet these days."

"It cannot be helped," Integra exhaled slowly, shoulders relaxing. "It proceeds to haunt him," she said under her breath. Though, she was aware the vampiress could still hear her.

"These nightmares," Seras initiated, "you believe a vampire could be the cause of this?" Her chest grew tight. "Another like... Master?" The older woman shook her head, "that, we don't know. It is either that, or perhaps these dreams are some sort of premonition. That is why this procedure will be important." She finally stood, rolling her head back and forth to release a rhythm of popping sounds from her vertebrae.

"None of that will come to fruition, yet. In the meantime, we will just have to make Marion feel welcome. Proceeding these practices will only fraction her mind and eventually traumatize her further."

"I suppose," Seras said, biting into her cheek. Integra strolled up to the girl, holding her arm out. "Come, now, Police Girl," She mused, "It is almost time to eat. We must make preparations and then awaken our guest."

* * *

Meanwhile. After some time, Marion woke with a gasp, forehead beaded with sweat. She clutched at her chest with trembling fingers and looked around frantically with glazed eyes. The room continued to spin for a mere few seconds until her focus became more clear and relief came over her. The dim light of the lamp illuminated the cool colored walls, and nightfall had already arrived as the faint glow of the moon peeked through the panes of her arched window.

She sighed heavily and rubbed at her face, wiping away the tears that stained her cheeks. "Sononva bitch," she grumbled darkly, "not again..." Marion sniffled softly, then ripped the sheets off and groggily clamored out of bed. She dug into her bag until she found a green tinted module with a glass tank twisted into the top that was filled with a clear substance that had a fairly thick consistency. Marion lightly squeezed the button at the side, eyeing the amount of battery life that was left, the white light making her eyes water some.

"Good," she acknowledged. The young woman shuffled lazily to her window, opening it a crack and put the apparatus to her lips, pressing the button again and inhaling deeply. She held her breath a moment, allowing the nicotine to enter her blood stream before breathing out a thick vapor. The sweet smell of fruit candies was apparent.

Marion turned to the desk against the wall opposite of her bed, left from the door way and plopped herself onto the wooden chair that accompanied it, propping her bare legs onto the flat surface as she takes another drag. With one hand, she slides the elastic band from her braid and onto her wrist, combing her fingers through thick, dark hair as it fell in cascading waves.

She stared blankly at the forest green wallpaper, losing herself to her thoughts. All became still then, the silence was almost deafening. Her vision started to lose focus as if in a trance, however conscious enough that she felt an uncomfortable pit in her stomach. It was like there was another presence in the room other than her own. So imposing that it rendered her paralyzed and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her fingers gripped the module a little tighter as she attempted to steady her breathing, heart beat pounding in her ears.

The room was spinning again, and a shadow had cast over the already faint lighting. Marion closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of foreboding. Like a child tossing the overs over their head to avoid the boogeyman. A low rumble erupted from along the walls and floor boards, as if it was a sign that the house was alive. She could hear the whispering of her name in the air. And then she turned to look over her shoulder.

There was a knock at the door.

Seras opened the door a crack, the sudden action forcing Marion to jerk violently and nearly fall out of her seat.

"Miss Marion, Dinner is ready-"

The blonde poked her head through in alarm. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "I am so sorry, Miss Marion! Are you alright?" Marion shifted her gaze to the other woman with a sigh. "Just Marion. And, yeah. I'm fine. I just lost my train of thought. Just woke up," she reassured her. Seras looked at her with forlorn. Marion waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about it. Really. You said something about dinner?"

"Right! Uh. I was sent up here to notify you. Sir Integra requested for you to attend. Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged casually, "well enough. Tell her I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." Seras nodded rather timidly, then quietly shut the door.

Marion ruffled her hair with both hands, nails scratching at her scalp as she stretched the curvature of her back out. She grabbed a pair of black shorts and slipped it over her ample hips, allowing the cool air to hit her flesh. Gods, she hadn't anticipated the weather being so humid here. She briefly looked herself over in a full length mirror that stood freely in a corner closest to her bed. With a face, she smoothed her hands over her torso as she eyed her full figure.

"Whatever," she stated, "I'm not impressing anybody."

Marion ventured downstairs with bare feet, aimlessly searching as she made it to the bottom. Seras waited for her there, wrinkling her nose a little at her rather unusual attire. "Well. This way, then," she said, gesturing her hand towards a pathway toward the massive dining hall.

Integra sat patiently at the end of the elongated table, sipping at a cup of Earl Grey. She gazed at Marion, somewhat perplexed. Marion cleared her throat, averting her stare. "Uh," she managed, "sorry. I didn't have anything more appropriate to wear. I'm a little under dressed." Seras pulled a chair out for her in the corner closest to the older woman before flashing a smile and leaving.

"Nonsense," Integra answered, "you live in this house. You are free to dress as you wish." She coughed, then added, "well... within reason, of course."

The red head observed the meal laid out in front of them. A small, roasted bird with sauteed brussels seasoned with garlic and lemon, parmesan roasted on top, and finally pan seared potatoes, salted and peppered, garnished with rosemary. The scent made her mouth water.

"A rather simple meal. I hope you don't mind," Integra told her. Marion shook her head, offering a genuine and modest smile. "I like simplicity," she said, "this actually reminds me of home." The older woman nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

The meal went by with little conversation. Marion politely pushed the plate away from her, leaving only the carcass of the bird behind. "So, uh," she started, "Where is... Uh, what was her name?"

"Seras?" Integra asked. She nodded. "She has already had her meal," the woman answered, "She won't be accompanying us anytime soon. Which is for the best, for what we must discuss."

"She's a vampire. Isn't she?" the question caught Integra almost off guard. She easily composed herself. "Yes," she told her, truthfully, "your intuition is sharp. Your mother has also told me that you've taken up courses on Cryptozoology and the Occult as well?"

Marion scoffed, "she was so adamant that I didn't. I guess you can call me curious. For the longest time she wouldn't confirm that any of your stories were true. As I got older I started asking so many questions on the subject, she eventually caved and told me everything. I can honestly say I wasn't surprised."

"How is she, by the way?"

She paused, "she's... Doing well. She seemed like she was on edge lately." Marion drummed her fingers onto the polished wood awkwardly, "I don't think she was too keen on me being here. But, of course, she would never admit that." Integra smiled, "I know that all too well. But, she has your best interest at heart."

Marion leaned back. "You still look exhausted," Integra pointed out, "the last time I had visited, she has also brought to my attention that you've been having nightmares again." The red head groaned, "she told you, huh?" She could feel her eye pierce through her very being. "Yeah. Well, they haven't gotten any better," Marion muttered.

"My guess is I've been so absorbed on vampire lore that it's finally gotten to my head. It's almost like a form of PTSD or something."

"And what made you so interested?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. There's something that draws me to it. Something nagging in the back of my head to dive deeper. Or, maybe it was the tales you would always share. I wanted to know more. It's like there's something calling out to me."

Integra furrowed her eyebrows in concern, "I.. See."

"But, I'm not a vampire hunter. So, I couldn't really know more than I do even if I wanted to. My mom has kept me in the dark for so long now I don't even know where to begin. Or, if I could even handle it," she said with disappointment laced in her tone. Marion sneered a little, "How sad is that? Twenty five years old and I still have mommy practically monitoring what I do."

"She has her reasons," Integra intervened. "Sure," Marion agreed, "it's not like she has me holding her hand at all times. For some reason, it's hard for her to let go on this particular subject. Hell, I don't even know if I would have even taken up on the idea if I were actually given the choice. I thought the nightmares were bad enough already."

The platinum blonde rubbed at her chin thoughtfully with the length of her index finger. "Perhaps," she mentioned, "we would only know if you were actually thrown into the situation." Marion squinted at her, suspicious. "What are you saying, Aunt Integra?" she asked. Integra reached into her pocket to retrieve one of the Cubans she's been saving after the meal. "I'm saying," she said, prepping the cigar between her lips and lighting the match, "when the time presents itself, perhaps I could have you tag along one of our missions. It could most likely cure you of your curiosity, I would only assume."

"Like a ride along?" Marion questioned. Integra nodded, "Precisely."

She took a long hit, then leaned forward into her elbows on the table. "Of course," she reserved, "things have been lackluster, as of late. With Prince Charles taking up the throne after his mother, he's ordered the British Military to take up arms whilst making a spectacle of things. My hunch is, he's doing it more for the funding to supply his troops. We're only left the scraps."

"Wow, what an asshole."

Integra chuckled, "very bold of you to say. I like that. And, I would have to agree." She surveyed Marion's expression. "So, what is your answer?" Marion looked at her with uncertainty, "I don't really know. Wouldn't that compromise what you are trying to achieve to bring some civilian to a monster hunt?"

"I've considered it. And I'm sure despite sheltering you, your mother has taught you some sort of survival skills."

Well, she was right about that. Marion chewed at her lip rings intently as she tried to think about this rationally, rather than impulse. Yet, something inside of her screamed. It took everything in her to cease herself from trembling at the idea. Whether it was fear or pure excitement, she didn't know. It was an odd feeling.

"I'll do it."


End file.
